LIGHTS OUT
by Kairrie
Summary: When Levy decides to stay hidden away in her room for weeks reading, Gajeel decides to stop by for a visit! Cute little one shot with our famous GaLe couple. A little lime and fluff. Enjoy :)


**Hello, Author here! I wrote this for a very good friend of mine as just a little sorta drabble with GaLe. I did it all in one sitting. Eeeep!**

**I went over it to check for errors, so hopefully its not all that of a drag to read ;)**

**This is my first time _writing_ a Fairy Tail fic. I have read A LOT of them though :D**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**LIGHTS OUT**

A loud clinking sound reverberated throughout the room, coming to a stop near a stack of books. As the echoes died down, the flipping of pages upon pages filled the silent room. Her eyes darted quickly from word to word before the end of the book came; she tossed it into what she thought was supposed to be the 'already read' pile. Levy stood up and set down her Gale Force reading glasses, adjusting her nightie and lacy underwear as it bunched up uncomfortably. Yawning, she looked around and began to concentrate on walking around her mound of books. Levy wondered what time it was; how long had she been holed up in here? More importantly, when was the last time she had eaten?

Blinking her eyes in the darkness in quick succession she slowly maneuvered her small frame around her books with sharp memory. One step, two step, tip toe, hop, three ste- "Shit!" With a yelp she jumped back and collided with a huge stack of books. Her back became rigid as she prayed to Mavis that the books would not fall; for she probably would not survive it.

With the saddening sound of thuds on the ground, Levy turned to see the tower of books leaning dangerously to close for her liking. Stepping back she fumbled to find her Script pen, her fingers brushed up against it a little too late. Grasping it she took several steps back, and stepped on something hard and sharp. With a loud cry of pain, and with a last attempt, she swiped her pen across the air. "Solid Script: Wood!"

A huge wooden pillar shot itself under the falling books… and straight into her ceiling. The object under her foot slipped out from under her and in its wake left a sharp path of pain all the way up the bottom of it. Not able to gain her footing she fell backwards and landed heavily on the ground; half of her falling in a hard pile of… cans?

With a loud drawn out groan, Levy slowly gathered herself off the floor and turned around to find the light, all the while letting out a full stream of curses. As she began to limp towards what she thought was the door, a sound was heard to her left. _Was that my door shutting? _She came to an abrupt halt and swallowed nervously; more shuffling was heard. Growing brave, she began to limp as fast as she could against the wall to get the light. Before she could reach it, someone grabbed her arm and cursed when she pushed them back as hard as she could. Frightened she screamed, seeing as it was the first reaction to come to mind. As the object in her way fell down, she felt around the wall until she found the light.

"Gajeel?!"

When the light came on, it felt like the sun had made itself comfortable; right in front of his face. He heard a distinct scuffle come from below his feet. Opening his eyes he quickly sat up and came into contact with a soft, silky leg. Looking up he met Levy's eyes and for a minute they both just stared at each other. With each passing second her face became another ten shades of red. Gajeel looked back down at eye level and couldn't help but feel a slow blush come to his face also.

Three weeks ago he had been sitting in the guild, in his corner, as per usual. He watched with the same expression he seemed to have adorned since first walking in; _stupid idiots._

"Luce! Come on! If he got to look then it would only make sense that we would all look too! Right, Erza?"

With annoyance Lucy looked between the two. The obvious reason why Natsu was making sure Erza agreed, was so that he wouldn't get sent flying across the guild hall. As of late, Natsu and Gray had probably started _all_ of the fights here and have caused _most_ of the damage.

Surprisingly, and to Lucy's horror, Erza slowly sat down her fork and crossed her arms.

"It was your plan to begin with, Lucy. If you would've been more vigilant during your execution, and paid less attention to making sure your chest and hair looked good, then maybe you wouldn't have tripped. Then Gray here wouldn't have tried to catch you, which made your top slip up. Gray, who was obviously only trying to catch you, wouldn't have grabbed your breasts. And since you are mostly top heavy, he wouldn't have fell down with you, which wouldn't have resulted in us coming to check if you were okay. I wouldn't have needed to help you up, and Natsu wouldn't have had to check to see if you were okay. Only to find out that your top was gone, and instead of shaking your shoulders, he was grabbing your breasts. So you see Lucy, Gray and Natsu were only trying to help and had no perverted intention to just touch your chest."

Lucy stood there with her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her shoulders hunched. Erza had used the word 'wouldn't' so many times; she wasn't sure what the word meant anymore. She looked to Gray and winced inwardly at all the bruises, bumps and scratches that adorned his face and chest. He was leaning casually onto the table with his head in his hand eyes closed as he listened to Erza talk, nodding enthusiastically throughout. Her eyes shifted to Natsu and he had his arms crossed haughtily, obviously taking the whole situation the _wrong_ way.

"Right! See Luce? At first Gray actually _wanted_ to touch your boobs, but then when he saw you falling he.."

Gray lunged forward and punched Natsu in the face, and sent him flying backwards into Elfman. "Shut up, idiot flame-brain! I never wanted to touch Lucy's boobs! I just caught her because she was falling!" Natsu pushed off Elfman, who started shouting about how touching a girls boobs was manly. Just as they were about to meet in the middle to throw a couple of punches, they heard a chair slowly scoot across the floor. Their faces turned a sickening shade of green and they both turned around to see Erza, in all her evil glory.

"Gray, Natsu. You _did_ only want to make sure she was unharmed, correct?" Lucy sighed loudly as Erza came back to her senses. The mission was an easy one, meant for a break from all of their S class missions with the scarlet mage. They were supposed to catch a group of perverted bandits that had been ambushing young girls as they traveled between two small villages and stole their clothing. Not just any type of clothing. Lucy remembered that she had a pair of brand new black and orange lace lingerie stuffed away in her drawer. With a sly smile, she admitted that the mission wasn't a _total_ loss. Besides being groped to death by her guild mate and secret love, the damage done to the surrounding forest was minimal. But still by far excessive. Way to go to the most destructive team in Fairy Tail.

Throughout the whole ordeal, Gajeel watched with a huge scowl on his face. Why the hell was he here again? At his question, the guild doors slammed open, and a small bluenette walked in with an extra skip to her step. Seeing the object of all his happy thoughts lately looked his way, the scowl on his face immediately softened.

"Gajeel! Whats with the long face?" As soon as she had saw him in the usual corner, she made her way over, not able to wait to spill the exciting news she had found out this morning.

"Whaddya mean? That 's my normal face. You gotta problem with it?" All animosity was gone from his voice; used to his usual gruff replies, she continued on with the conversation.

"Guess what? Since I started to help organize the books down at the Central Library, the bookkeeper said that if I organize the next shipment that's coming in three days I can pick 20 books to keep!"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows and the girl's happy eagerness at reading. He let a little smile escape his usual hard composed mask. "Whaddya supposed to do?" Gajeel threw some iron in his mouth and begin chowing down as he waited for her answer.

Levy thought about what he meant then smiled. She loved when he tried to take interest in what made her happy. It wasn't like that all the time, but she treasured every second with him when it was.

"I have to read through 50 books, label them, stamp them, sort them, and sign the papers that come with each of them. I think I have 4 days after they come in to do it. So I'll have enough time to come to the guild for an hour or two."

He stopped chewing and glanced at Levy with wide eyes. "Really Shrimp? _50_ books? Ain't ya getting ahead of yourself?"

She swore she could do it if she used her Gale Force reading glasses. As evidence to her statement; he'd seen her come to the guild with dark circles under her eyes before, but never did she yawn. Not even once.

And here he was, three _weeks_ later, laying in a pile of books and cans of energy drinks, face to leg with a half-naked Levy.

"Gajeel! What're you doing here! Guys aren't allowed in the girls' hall! You know that." Panicked, she took a hurried step back and yelped in pain. Gajeel caught her in his arms, eyebrows drawn in irritation. He could smell the blood when he entered the huge room, but upon seeing no visible injury, he assumed it was a paper cut or something.

"Let me see it, Shrimp. I can smell blood all over the place."

A rather red Levy nodded hesitantly and lifted her foot up for his inspection. A deep scowl set into his features and he growled low in his chest. He grabbed a random cloth from the floor quickly. Worry flitted across Levy's face, but before she could say anything, Gajeel turned toward her.

"Did ya step on one of your stupid canned drinks? Why weren't the lights on?" She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember why they _were_ off in the first place. She looked to the side in shame.

"Reading with the lights on gives me headaches. So I turned them off. I know my room by memory, but I slipped on one of my empty energy cans and bumped into the stack of books and then I couldn't find my pen in time. I wasn't able to aim where my Script went so it shot straight through my ceiling and then when I tried stepping away I stepped on another one and I guess it cut my foot because it's bleeding everywhere. I didn't mean to push you…"

Levys' ramble slowly came to a stop as she realized that she was now inches away from his neck. His hand slowly slid up her leg, wiping away any blood smears. It had stopped bleeding long ago, but that didn't mean it didn't let loose a good amount beforehand. The way Gajeel touched her sent warm waves throughout her body. Slowly, very slowly they began to build in her lower stomach.

Before any of this happened, they had stolen a few kisses, and had given each other a few lingering touches. But never, _never_ had it felt like this. Maybe it was because they had been away from each other for weeks? Levy had lost track of time and had forgotten to shown up at the guild. She had finished the required labeling and reading, but when she lost books she gained more.

That time was spent with her reading her way through the newly acquired treasures. With the incident, and the fact that that she was practically straddling Gajeel in only her underwear and mid belly nightie, only made things more complicated.

"I apologize for not letting you know about my whereabouts; although I guess you had a pretty good clue about where I was since I found you letting yourself in."

Levy smiled a little shyly, trying to lighten the otherwise awkward moment. When Gajeel said nothing she let out a long sigh and started to fiddle with her fingers as he finished his administrations on her smeared leg.

Gajeel tightened his hold on the Shrimp's waist as she breathed on his neck and had to clench his teeth before he did anything stupid. The feel of her so close to him, while he had not seen her for weeks, was bringing back pent up feelings; and testing his restraint.

When he was done he put down the rag; ripping some of his shirt off he tied it around her foot. Seeing as her room was obviously a mess there was no way they could find a first aid kit. He turned towards Levy to say it was alright but the words died in his throat.

She was sitting half in his lap, and between his legs. Her nightie did nothing to cover up her lacy underwear, and he could see that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Her head band was gone, so her hair framed her face while curling every which way. Before he could stop his mouth, he spoke.

"Beautiful…" Levy squeaked covered her face as much as she could. Frowning he took her hands in his and let as much truth show in his face as he could. His mind was running a mile a minute, and just let the words tumble from his mouth without figuring out what to say.

"I really want to kiss you senseless right now, Shrimp. You have no idea what you're doing to me."

His hold on her hands loosened, and with the slack she slipped through them and grabbed his shirt tightly. The way he had touched her so gently, and the way his hand had felt on her thigh and leg had wrought something that she knew needed to be taken care of. Embarrassment clouded her eyes; how could a few soft, lingering caresses make someone so hot and bothered?

Growing bold she swallowed many times and hesitantly opened her mouth. "Th- then… why don't y- you just do it, huh?"

Gajeel's eyes widened before she felt his chest rumble with what could only be a growl before he grabbed her by the waist. His hand snaked its way across her back and up into her hair. Before she could make a sound his lips were on hers. And _dear god nothing has felt this heavenly before._

She had never kissed anyone before, but Gajeel didn't seem to mind. Even though she could tell the passion was ferocious, he started out gentle. After a while she started to move her lips against his in confidence. A moan broke free from her lips as Gajeel stood up and pressed her against the wall, his hands slowly descending down her waist and under her nightie. He didn't dare venture any more than that, as he wanted the shrimp to lead this where she wanted it to go.

As his other hand went lower than the other, she felt his fingers brush against her back to cup her ass. A gasp gave him an opening to slip his tongue inside. He groaned loudly when he felt her try to match his movements.

Levy let her hands delve into his soft black mane of hair and brought him closer, if it was even possibly so. The kiss, Gajeel, the way he was making her feel, everything was just so…

An odd twisting in her stomach made Levy push him away harshly before she fell to the floor and half crawled to the bathroom around a wall of books. Shocked and confused he quickly followed her path after he heard a door slam.

Levy opened the toilet sit and began to puke her guts out. The colliding emotions of lust and sickness made her head dizzy. She groaned loudly and puked again, hoping to all of Fiore that Gajeel couldn't hear her.

Standing uncomfortably in the middle of the hallway he stood as he listened to the first round of heaving come from the bathroom. He raised his fist and knocked, worried intensely for the bluenette.

"Levy. Open up! Why'd you run off…?" He heard a loud groan before he heard her gag and throw up. His face turned an odd shade of green. He glanced behind him at the humongous pile of energy drinks. Rolling his eyes he opened the door and strolled in, heading straight for the hunched over woman.

"Gajeel, get out! Please. I don't want you to see me like this. It's pathetic… I shouldn't have drank all those cans, and stayed in my room for three weeks without…" She stopped as she heaved again. All the while Gajeel was holding her hair up and rubbing her back slowly. Minutes later she slumped in the floor, and flushed. Standing up, he wet a small towel and leaned down in front of her. Seeing what he was about to do, she jerked her head away in embarrassment.

"Let me do it, ok? This probably looks disgusting and most likely smells just the same." Frowning he took her chin in his hand and smirked at her as he wiped her off, not that there was anything on her face. He felt as if she might need to feel cleaned up after all that.

"Might as well get used to it, Shrimp. It's going to be my job from now on any way." Levy raised her eyebrow, a question on the tip of her tongue but Gajeel gave her quick peck to her forehead. As he leaned back against the wall he grabbed Levy and situated her in his lap.

"Ya know.. I mean. I thought I'd ask you to be my girlfriend or something…"

Levy grew still as a rock and stayed like that for more than a few minutes. Growing more irritated and inpatient as time went on he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Never mind. It's a bad idea in the first place."

Levy turned around quickly and slowly smiled she gave a quick peck on his cheek before sitting back.

"Of course! You big oaf! I've been waiting two months for you to ask me!" A blush settled itself lightly on his cheeks and he shrugged, not giving her an answer.

Not at all bothered by his unresponsiveness, she stood up and held out hand for him to grab. He eyed it for a minute before smiling and grabbing it. When he stood to his full height, she glanced up and became irritated with how small she was. Noticing this, Gajeel ruffled up her hair and smirked.

"Don't worry, Shrimp. You've got a lotta years ahead of ya."

"I'm not a shrimp! Call me by my name!" He stepped out of the bathroom laughing. When he came to stand to what seemed like the middle of her room he stretched.

"Hey do you have any more of those energy drinks left?"

Levy slowly turned green from the neck up and nodded quickly. She pointed to the corner of the room where the pile was located. Not understanding he began to kick and push all the cans away until a mini fridge was found; seemingly hidden. His eyes narrowed and he looked around quickly. _Is this her actual fridge? Doesn't that girl eat? _

Shrugging he opened it and saw there were two packs left; he glanced over his shoulder and stood up.

"Do ya want one?" Levy shook her head vigorously and grabbed her nose and stomach before she smelt any more of the sugary sweet liquid. Not that she had a sensitive nose like Gajeel.

"Whats this stuff called anyway? It even smells unhealthy." Still a little shaken up, she pointed behind him where a table was located. By it a trash can sat with cardboard boxes lying sideways. Gajeel narrowed his eyes; then blinked quickly. The drink had always been Levys go to energy drink, but recently she had gone on a binge. The result in the bathroom only showed how much. They were labeled, 'LIGHTS OUT!'

Gajeel bellowed with laughter at the irony, and popped one open himself. Levy who had been paying attention to how nice it was to see him laugh, forgot to cover her nose. The smell of thick sugar wafted through the air. Her eyes widened and she grabbed her stomach and groaned. He snickered at her and crushed the empty can, throwing it in the trash.

"Your stomach still upset, huh? 'S your fault for not eating the right way." Before he could tease any farther, Levy began to heave and took a step towards the bathroom. Gajeel's eyes widened and reached forward to stop her, but it was too late. Levy stepped on a can and cried out, she slipped backwards and crashed into a surprised Gajeel, which sent them both hurdling into another stack of books.

Unable to move, Gajeel thrust out his arm and sent out his Iron Pole to knock away the books before they were crushed. Unfortunately, his arm went straight through the ceiling. Making it two accompanying giant holes that needed costly repairs.

Seeing this happen, Levy grew red, all previous sickness lost.

"Gajeeeeellll!"

* * *

**There its is. In all its glory. Love it? Like it? Hate it? Hopefully you at least enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading!**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
